


O Rodney

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Hair, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked/Clothed, Njam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Rodney's many talents only John knows about
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	O Rodney




End file.
